


【言战车】夜生活

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Summary: 嘿嘿嘿，恢复周更使我快乐，接下来的更新会变得频繁……吧。





	【言战车】夜生活

**Author's Note:**

> 嘿嘿嘿，恢复周更使我快乐，接下来的更新会变得频繁……吧。

一起看恐怖片时的言战 言攻  
————分割线————  
又是一个安静的晚上~咳咳，唱起来了不好意思。  
战音在洗完澡后又看见了和风扇玩得开心的言和。  
“头发都不吹，感冒了你别缠着我。”战音残忍地关掉了言和的玩伴，拽着坐在地上的人就去找吹风机。  
“那是谁感冒了不肯让我离开一步的。”言和仗着自己个子高还轻，肆意地挂在战音身上，也不管自己其实在被拖行。  
“要不你今晚睡沙发？客厅比房间凉快。”战音非常想把自己身上的大型拖把扔掉，但是舍不得。  
“那你别半夜跑过来钻我怀里。”言和你再这样是会失去我的。战音忍住摔吹风机的冲动。  
“吹好了，头发短两分钟就好了，干嘛冒着感冒的风险懒着。”战音双手揉着言和蓬松的白发，手感真好。  
“要战音帮我吹啊。”言和挪了挪身子给战音腾出位置。  
“假如你舍一滴泪 假如老去我能陪🎵”熟悉的铃声响起，战音见言和蜷缩在沙发上，那姿势手再长也捞不到手机，便帮忙按开了免提。  
“喂，言和和，来不来看电影，爆米花汽水齐了。”洛天依的声音在免提的扩大下有些失真。  
“我们……”战音话说到一半就被言和捂住了嘴按在沙发上，异色的蓝眸诧异地看着身上人。  
“我天，绫爷是没有夜生活的吗，这大好的晚上去看电影。”言和微微上扬的嘴角和答复的话预示了战音今晚的结局。  
“不来算了，那你的爆米花归我了，顺便替我跟奶奶打声招呼，就说，祝你（的腰）好运。”我听到了所以你们谁能来救我一下。战音一狠心掐了言和的腰，嘴上的力道也随之消失，只是还没来得及出声就听见了手机传来的忙音。  
“Lorra。”希望的火苗被掐灭的同时耳边传来言和调笑般的轻唤。  
“言和你听……唔~”下半句话被言和堵了回去，推着她肩膀的双手也被轻易地抓住，被迫环住言和的脖子。  
“不听。”言和用力环住战音的腰将她整个人抱了起来，悬空的恐惧让战音下意识地抱紧了面前的人，双腿夹紧了言和精瘦的腰肢。  
“唔嗯~阿和……”姿势原因让言和抬头就能吻住战音的脖颈，她也确实这么做了，一边舔舐战音白皙的颈侧，一边向着卧室移动。  
“唔~别咬……会被…啊~”战音被迫扬起头，都说野生动物在示弱或者对亲近的同伴会露出最脆弱的脖颈，只是不知道言和这种强迫行为该算什么。  
“谁还不知道我俩的关系。”言和轻笑一声，舌尖陷进了自己咬出来的痕迹中，果然还是偏向后者吧。  
在言和同战音的脖子过不去的时候两人已经到了床边，战音并没有同预料中的一样被摔进柔软的被子中再被言和压住，反而是跨坐在言和的身上。  
“腰疼。”言和靠在床头，双手扶着战音的胯，嘴角上扬，是一如既往的天使微笑。  
“所以Lorra在上。”言和不顾战音的反对解开了她睡衣所有的扣子，半敞的衣襟，若隐若现的小腹和胸部让言和大饱眼福。  
“那就不做……唔！犯规！”战音说着就要摆脱言和，结果可想而知，言和迅速直起身子将战音的睡衣拉下顺势按住她的背部，两人紧贴着又倒回了床上。  
“规则我定的。”言和任由战音撑着自己的肩膀拉开两人的距离，柔软的手掌顺着背部线条向下，划过侧腰后绕回到小腹，指尖在肚脐四周画圈。  
“唔~”战音抖着身子，手上渐渐没了力气又靠在了言和肩头，过于温暖的掌心是最好的催情药，温热的气息洒在耳边，吻却落在了发间。  
“扩张我帮你做，下面要自己来哦。”言和的指尖挑开了底裤的松紧，修长的手指覆盖在花缝之上来回摩挲几下后用力陷了进去。  
“啊~别……别闹……阿和~”像是为了告诉战音自己是认真的，言和的指腹从穴口划到了前段，从媚肉中找出了敏感的阴核肆意揉捏。  
“唔啊~轻……唔~阿和……疼~”战音的声音变了调，言和的力度控制得很好，轻微的疼痛只会让敏感的身体更快的动情，轻柔的吻则区别于身下的动作温柔到了极致。  
“马上就好了，战音最乖了。”言和吻了吻战音的耳垂，左手轻抚她的腰背，右手食指悄悄地就着溢出的爱液往小穴中钻。  
“嗯~阿和……这样子……哈啊~好累……”战音有些委屈地蹭着言和，跨坐的姿势让全身的重量压在了膝盖上，而自己的双腿在言和的撩拨下越发无力。  
“Lorra刚才欺负我，所以要自己来找糖吃。”言和十分幼稚地抓着战音掐了自己腰的事来满足自己的欲望，手指用力往上顶了顶，一直没到指根才曲起关节连同黏腻的爱液一起抽出。  
“唔嗯~阿和……嗯~”战音听到言和的话都快哭出来了，同时也气不过，张口咬在了言和的脖子上。  
“唔……”言和吃痛闷哼一声，左手在战音因为姿势原因翘起的臀部上拍了一下，同时趁着后者绷紧身子的时候把两根手指塞进了湿漉漉的小穴。  
“唔啊~好胀……啊~阿和……哼嗯~”战音知道这是言和的报复，只能哼哼唧唧地用舌头去舔自己留下的牙印来取悦言和。  
言和轻笑一声，双指在小穴中进出，更多的是为了让战音适应自己而不是造成快感。  
“Lorra，我累了，你自己动吧。”说罢，言和真的停下了手上动作，让双指卡在半进不进，半出不出的对于战音无比尴尬的位置，就算是对上那双布满水汽的可怜异色眸子也没有任何同情。  
“唔哼~”战音在羞耻心的作用下，一咬牙撑着言和的肩膀双腿用力完全抽出了手指，刚想离开便被抓了回来。  
“犯规。”言和环着战音的腰固定住她的身体，双指迅速没入深处，惩罚似的用圆润的指甲抠挖全身最敏感的地方。  
“唔啊！不要……唔~呜……阿和…啊~”战音差点被电击般的快感打得失了身，颤抖的声音无助地求着言和，偏生言和在做完这个动作后又退回到甬道中部。  
“规则一，第一个指关节不能抽出来。”言和也不管濒临崩溃的战音能不能听进自己的话，一边贴着她的耳朵说着“游戏”规则，一边演示着将手指慢慢抽出，在穴口卡住第一个关节后继续说道。  
“规则二，进去要到最深。”言和的手掌敷在战音的腿根处，轻轻揉捏两下，后者便没了力气，身体被重力拉下，小穴被迫吞下了言和整根手指。  
“唔~阿和……我错了……呜~别再欺负我了……”战音觉得自己再这么玩下去一定会死得很惨，当机立断忍着身体自己动起来的欲望去蹭言和的耳朵。  
“Lorra。”言和的左手抚摸着战音的长发，左手缓缓地在小穴中抽插，像是在安抚战音过于兴奋的身体。  
“不要。”一句话带着幼稚的语调和闹脾气般的轻哼却差点让战音当场哭出来。  
“唔~阿和你……嗯~迟早会……失去我的……啊~”战音用力抓着言和的肩膀，软成水的双腿颤抖着撑起身体，感受着手指的抽离。  
“嗯~Lorra还没意识到自己是离不开我的吗？”言和非常自信地笑着，埋头咬着战音的雪白，留下吻痕和牙印后开始吮吸挺立的红缨。  
“唔嗯~疼……你轻点……哈啊~”战音努力收紧小穴去感受言和的手指，脑子里明明一团浆糊还被迫去记忆自己抽出了多少。  
因为只要战音的动作大一点点导致言和的手指离开了自己温暖湿润的小穴，下一刻就会被按住腰，深处的敏感必定要遭受一番折磨，比自己动强了不知道多少倍的快感迅速把身体推到高潮边缘，然而言和并不会继续下面的动作，几次一逼，战音就呜咽着乖乖遵守规则，宁可抽出少一点，动作小一点也不去挑战言和。  
“规则三，”言和开口就差点吓哭战音，手上的力一下子松开，小穴中的双指狠狠撞在深处的敏感上，战音呜呜咽咽地不知道在说些什么。  
“坚持不住要说什么？”言和抚着战音的脸颊轻轻地吻了下她的唇，只有这个时候战音才觉得言和的笑容像是小天使。  
“言和……唔~我爱你。”战音轻咬言和的耳廓，彻底放松了身体完全把自己交给了面前的人。  
“我也爱你。”言和抽出手环抱着战音将她放在了床上。  
“唔~唔嗯……嗯~”战音闭上眼睛回应着言和的亲吻和温柔的抽送。  
“唔嗯！”战音僵直了身子，双手把言和背后的衣服抓得皱皱的，一时失控咬破了言和的嘴角。  
“疼~”言和放开脱力的战音，抬起湿漉漉的右手捻去嘴角的腥红故意伸出舌头舔了舔指尖。  
“我想继续。”言和又一次欺身上前，手掌顺着腰线向上握住了战音的雪白留下一条淫靡的水渍。  
“唔~阿和……我好累。”战音强打着精神抓住了言和的手，但其实完全没办法阻止她的动作。  
两人在黑暗中对视着，言和湛蓝的眸中埋藏着欲火，但最终她还是送开了手，摸索到被扔到一旁的睡衣给自己疲惫的女孩穿上。  
“抱歉。”战音知道压制住欲望有多难受，伸手抓住言和的衣角蹭了蹭她的下唇。  
“Lorra的身体重要。”言和已经完全收敛了刚才的恶魔模样，把战音抱了个满怀。  
“晚安。”言和揉了揉战音头顶，抱着呼吸逐渐平缓的人闭眼睡去。


End file.
